Medication delivery devices are often activated by a button. As an example, in pen-type devices, the button may be placed at an end of the device. The button may be configured to be pressed by the thumb. This may be not very physiological, particularly when the user has to deliver a medication to another person. Furthermore, a certain force may be required for operating the button, wherein impaired users may have difficulties in applying the required force.